


Rain

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: The Slytherin was less honest or open about his feelings of the two but in the quiet of the forest with the rain washing over them he was free to express his need, want and even love for the Gryffindor above him.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-d all mistakes are mine! I really enjoyed writing this! The fic was meant to be under 5000 words, I wanted to at least get 4000 but as I started writing it got harder and harder, I really tried to get it over the 2000 mark but it just wanted to end where it did! I hope you think you've got your money's worth *hugs* thanks for donating anyway! If you want you can give me another prompt and you can get two shorter fics (1000-2000 words).
> 
> For the help_nz auction on livejournal.

Severus scowled at the image of himself in the mirror. The scar on his neck where Nagini had bit him was harsh and pink and twisted, Severus allowed his eyes to travel down from his neck to his pale chest where his nipples stood out looking darker than they actually were against the whiteness of his skin and the black of his sparse chest hair.

The curls of his chest hair tapered out around his pectoral muscles, and down his abdominals leading to the coarser hair at the base of his cock. Refusing to look at himself there Severus dragged his eyes over his protruding hipbones and down his muscular but thin thighs and calves.

There wasn’t a part of him that didn’t have one mark or another, scars were a given considering his time spent under the Dark Lord’s punishments. His left forearm had the Dark Lord’s mark, showing the world who he belonged to, the scar on his neck was a mark of his sacrifice and the mark on his heart, the one no one could see was the mark of his love.

Severus turned away from the mirror and stepped into the steaming bathtub, sinking down into the scalding water Severus sighed in relief and closed his eyes. Images flashed behind his eyelids, of Lily Potter’s eyes the eyes of his only friend in the wrong face, the face of the lover he hadn’t seen in two years, the Dark Lord’s body falling and becoming ashes.

After he had rested and cleaned himself, Severus dried off and dressed in black robes with high collar. Checking in the mirror Severus noted that his hair was still wet with a careless flick of his wand-hand it was dry and fell limply against his jaw and just brushing the top of the collar of his robes.

Spinning away from his image he made his way out of the bathroom passed the main living area and into the damp hallway. Severus locked the door to his chambers and strolled through the castle and onto the grounds; he had some ingredients he needed to collect for the wolfsbane potion for the increasing werewolf victims.

Striding into the forest Severus turned away from the path and headed for a clearing he was familiar with, that had wolfsbane growing around it. After about an hour of walking he reached his sanctuary and began to steadily and carefully pick the necessary plants, he was so engrossed in his work that even in the silence of the Forbidden Forest he didn’t hear the footsteps that approached.

“Sev.”

Severus froze, he knew that voice. He hadn’t heard it in two years but it was the same voice that had tormented him, bullied him, caressed him, loved him. Standing slowly he turned to face his missing lover.

“Can I help you, Black?”

“Don’t be like that Sev.”

“Oh I apologise, how should I act? Should I be angry that you are actually alive? Or glad that you are not dead?” After a pause he continued scornfully, “well which is it Sirius?”

Sirius looked away displeased, with which one of them Severus did not know.

“It was for your safety Sev. If you’d known that I hadn’t fallen through the veil you’d be in danger.”

“I always was in danger Sirius. We could have had two more years instead I mourned and moved on” Sirius gasped in horror but Severus continued. “I lay there in a pool of my own blood dying and expecting to see you come for me to take me away only you didn’t. How could you, when you weren’t dead?”

Sirius stepped forward closer to Severus who could see his lover was still thin, his hair was long and matted not unlike it had been when he’d escaped from Azkaban, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes bright. Sirius moved closer until they were chest to chest and titled his head up to look into Severus’ dark, unforgiving eyes.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly letting his warm, moist breath wash over Severus’ face before whispering “Sev” once more and letting his warm hand cup Severus’ clenched jaw. Leaning in Sirius brushed his lips against Severus’ sucking the taller mans lower lip into his mouth and nibbling on it before pulling back and pressing his mouth over the slightly parted lips of his lover.

Severus sighed into the kiss, letting his head rest more fully on Sirius’ hand as he deepened the kiss letting his tongue brush against Sirius’ mouth asking for entrance which was immediately granted. Severus let his tongue trace over Sirius’ teeth and palate before twining with his tongue and leading it into his own mouth, relaxing under Sirius’ ministrations.

Sirius’ hand that wasn’t holding Severus’ face brushed over the front of his robes and began to undo the multiple buttons of Severus’ robes. Severus had a hand in Sirius’ matted hair whilst his other clung to the shorter man’s shoulder, Severus tugged on the hair in his hand and pulled away gasping for air guiding Sirius’ head to his throat where the man lapped at his scar.

Severus let his hands trail down the thin back lifting over bones until he reached the waistband of the Sirius’ trousers. Letting his hands pull at the offending material until the shirt was freed Severus then pushed it up and over Sirius’ head, breaking the contact the animagus had with his throat.

Sirius took the time to open Severus’ robes, ripping them when they were unrelenting their grasp of Severus’ body. Finally naked Severus shed his robes and knelt down to spread them on the ground, remaining on his knees Severus reached up to stroke down Sirius thin chest his long fingers getting caught in the chest hair.

Undoing Sirius’ trousers and releasing his hard cock made Severus’ mouth water and he leaned forward to lick a drop of pre-come that had leaked out but after the first taste he moaned and took the head into his mouth and sucked.

Sirius let out a throaty groan but pulled Severus off him and kneeling down before his lover, keeping both hands in potion masters hair Sirius pulled him forward to kiss him thoroughly. Severus felt a drop of water hit his cheek and thought that Sirius was crying but when he pulled away from the kiss the other man’s face was dry.

Another drop of water landed on Severus’ shoulder and one on Sirius’ nose for the first time they smiled at each other, grins of pure joy.

“We should get out of the rain.”

Severus crept forward and licked a droplet of rain from Sirius’ collarbone and swiping up his neck, Severus’ tongue catching on the stubble underneath Sirius’ chin. “Why should we go in? You love sex outside, you love sex in the shower now you’re having both” Severus shifted his hips so his erection brushed against Sirius’ and sent shivers down his spine.

Smiling Sirius pulled back to fully remove his trousers watching as Severus laid down on his robes spreading his legs and giving Sirius a full view of what he was offering. For a few moments Sirius just stared his eyes hungrily tracing the line of Severus’ cock against his stomach down to his heavy balls and even lower to his furled entrance.

Eventually Sirius lowered his head and let his lips brush Severus’ left thigh moving up the leg until he was able to suckle the left ball into his mouth laving it with his tongue before giving the other the same treatment. Sirius ran his hands up the slender legs until he got a hold of Severus’ bony hips gripping them tightly as he moved his tongue down to lick and kiss at Severus’ entrance.

Sirius had always loved doing this to Severus who couldn’t fathom out why, he’d always thought it would taste disgusting and he said so once. Sirius just laughed and said that he’d had worse as a dog and in Azkaban, and that he loved to taste Severus, all of him.

Sirius placed sucking kissing over Severus’ entrance, breathing in the scent of his arousal and the soap from his earlier bath. Moving one hand from Severus’ hip and pushing a finger inside his lover next to his tongue was awkward but Severus’ moans made it worthwhile.

Sliding his tongue away and replacing it with another finger Sirius rummaged around the clothing for his wand whilst scissoring his fingers. Once he’d got a grip on the wooden handle Sirius removed his fingers and put the tip of his wand against Severus’ entrance whispering a lubrication charm.

As the cool gel made contact with his heated entrance Severus arched up and groaned loudly as the tip of Sirius’ wand entered him, Sirius grinned and pushed his wand in further circling it and tormenting his lover.

“St- stop please, Siri” Severus begged. “I need you.”

Sirius removed his wand and flung it off to the side sliding one hand up Severus’ leg and hitching it onto his shoulder Sirius pushed into his lover slowly. The feel of Severus’ tight heat surrounding his cock and his body heat below Sirius’ contrasted emphatically with the cold rain that poured down over them.

Severus’ face was flushed and his hair wet and clinging to his face in strands, his eyes were clenched against the onslaught for raindrops falling down. Severus smiled as Sirius entered him wrapping the leg that wasn’t on his lovers shoulder around his waist bringing the man he thought to be dead closer than close.

Leaning down Sirius allowed his face and hair to shelter Severus’ which meant he could open his sable coloured eyes and gaze at his lover as Sirius shifted inside of him. Rocking his hips gently, Sirius stroked the wet hair from Severus’ face as he felt those long fingers twining with his hair again, gripping and not letting either forget how real this is.

All too soon each man wanted more as their climaxes approached Sirius started to thrust harder and faster, Severus’ groans encouraging him on. Moving one hand form Severus’ face to his cock Sirius grasped it in a tight grip and started to fist his lover slightly faster than the pace he had set.

“Ah- I’m- oh Siri” Severus gasped out a muted warning and his body stiffened and his clenched around Sirius’ cock as his own spurted out his release. Sirius continued to thrust into Severus prolonging his orgasm and after one, two more thrusts Sirius was coating Severus’ insides with his come.

Sirius let Severus’ leg fall to the ground before he flopped down onto Severus’ tired body “I love you” he murmured, vulnerable in the way only the afterglow of an orgasm could make him.

“Yes.” Severus’ agreement was more than either of them expected, the Slytherin was less honest or open about his feelings of the two but in the quiet of the forest with the rain washing over them he was free to express his need, want and even love for the Gryffindor above him.

Severus tightened his legs around Sirius’ waist “don’t die on me again, Black.”

“I won’t, I won’t.” Sirius raised his head to press his lips to Severus’ in a chaste yet intimate kiss which caused Severus to sigh in pleasure.

“Sleep, Siri, I’ll still be here when you wake.”

Sirius pressed a kiss to the pale throat before him, nuzzling slightly before falling asleep. Severus closed his eyes and titled his face up allowing the rain to wash over him as he listened to his lover’s steady heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> For my very dear, departed-too-soon, friend silenceberry.


End file.
